


I'm Your Pet, Make Me Wet

by Tomocum



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Male, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Execution By Excessive Cum, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Interspecies Sex, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Small Top/Large Bottom, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocum/pseuds/Tomocum
Summary: Morgana has his eyes set on a real challenge.
Relationships: Morgana/Kamoshida Suguru, Morgana/Sakamoto Ryuji/Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 31





	I'm Your Pet, Make Me Wet

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/t0mokum) Unless you're a minor then fuck off.

It was easy for a professional like Morgana to find his way to the Treasure. His blade easily tore through Shadow flesh even without the help of his new teammates. If anything, they held him back but he was happy to have them around. The only difficult part of this journey was trying to pull Frizzy Hair and Blondie off his cock long enough to do so.

It was exhausting being such an alpha male.

It didn't matter how much he washed; the reek of his intense musk still melted the minds of anyone around. The taste of his thick, potent kitty spunk only made it worse. A drop of it was like the strongest narcotic. He didn't know what to do. He knew it was best to not indulge others in their addiction to his cock, especially during a mission, but, he was always a people pleaser.

“Nyaaaa, Mona-chama,” Ann mewled as she sunk onto the ground. Her perky tits squished against the plush red carpet as she rose her shapely hips into the air. “We found the treasure route, can I please get a taste of your yummy cock?”

“C'mon, Mona,” Ryuji joined in. He dropped onto his knees beside Ann. “We've been waitin' so effin' long, I can't take it anymore.”

Ren simply nodded. His hands trembled as he sat next to Ann.

Morgana sighed before hopping on top of a convenient treasure chest by the floating crown. “Fine, get to work.”

Eager, shaky hands rose to his small body. Leather in various hues roamed his toned body, some raking their fingers through his silky fur and others tracing the shape of his muscles while a particular handsy pair stroked between his short legs. Deft fingers stroked the sides of his sheath. A small trill of pleasure escaped the alpha. It didn't take long for him to reach full mast.

A thick, heavy shaft covered in fleshy spurs sprung out and nearly thwapped Ann in the face. A symphony of moans and delighted gasps filled the treasury. Morgana huffed as he saw the amateur thieves' brain cells practically leak from their ears at the first waft of musk emanating from his hefty, juicy ballsack.

The normally cool and collected Ren dove forward, capturing the sharp tip between his pillow lips. Two pairs of hands rose to cradle Morgana's cock—Ann's slim fingers couldn't wrap around its entirety, but Ryuji's just barely managed to— to keep it steady for Ren. At one point, the three of them would have fought each other tooth and nail for the first chance to taste his delicious pussy prick. He quickly put a stop to that. Clearly, everyone had enough sense to be patient and didn't want to lose the chance to worship his fat feline phallus.

Ren groaned as his tongue lapped at his tip. Vibrations ran down Morgana's fuckmeat sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. His tail gently swayed side to side as a purr forced itself from deep within his belly. As much trouble as it was to get these three in order, it was good to be king. Ryuji's head dove forward, managing to manuever around Ren, to capture one of Morgana's furry funbags in his hungry mouth. Soon, Ann did the same. Tongues swirled and lapped at the cat's groin. Loving attention was lavished all over him, not a single spot was missed.

Ann slowly pulled away. “Nyaaaa, I feel shoooooo hot, Mona-sama, can you pwease bweed me?” She asked with glittering eyes.

“No, you may eat my ass instead.” Morgana commanded, raising his paw and revealing his toe beans to the boys worshipping his dick and balls.“You two, switch. Skull, take my cock deeper than you did last time. Ren, keep him in pace.”

Ann and Ren whined but did as they were told. The brunet pulled away from his flesh falchion and slid behind Ryuji. His hips stapled to Ryuji's as his gloved hands placed themselves on his chin, fingers hooking into his mouth and tugging back to force it open. Morgana hefted his manaconda into Ryuji's willing mouth. It was a bit of effort, but, it paid off in the end. The punk's lips eventually stretched around Morgana's cock. He gagged from only the head.

Morgana 'tsked'.

Blondie liked to run his mouth but he wasn't good at using it like his friend. No matter, they'd train him soon enough. Ren, a loyal obedient pet, kept Ryuji in place. Every so often, he'd weave his elegant fingers into Ryuji's bleached locks and force him down further. An eighth of his cock bulged in the teen's throat.

The girl circled around the chest and was bestowed with the sight of Morgana's bountiful bubble butt. Each of his cheeks was round, smooth, and firm. She loved worshipping her meowster's cock, the feeling of his barbed bitch-breaker only barely beating that out, but, being told to eat his ass was hardly a punishment. It was a gloriously thick ass after all. Part of her worried that she'd suffocate in all that ass. She shivered at the thought. That would be a great way to go out, but, she needed to live. She needed to do it for Shiho... as soon as she got another fix of kitty kielbasa.

“Ann, are you going to do as you were told, or do I need to punish you?”

“No, Mona-chama~!” With that, Ann got to work. She wedged her face between cat cake cheeks. Immediately, her tongue wriggled across Morgana's backdoor. The scent of his sweat fogged her mind. Her eyes rolled back in absolute bliss as the taste of his pucker stained her tongue. He was clean, he was an elegant gentleman after all, but, the scent of his musk was strong. Potent. Mind-melting.

“What in the god damn,” a deep, rumbling voice echoed in the room. The four of them stopped momentarily. It was Kamoshida, throbbing man-meat obscured by shimmering crushed velvet and all. Morgana snapped his widdle toes, reminding his mates of their duty: pleasuring him. “Do you think this is acceptable behavior? Especially in your king's treasury? Degenerates, the lot of you! Prepare for an execution!”

Morgana pushed Ryuji off his cock. The teen gasped and sputtered. Spittle and precum sprayed onto the floor as his friend comforted him. Eventually, a wad of cat hair, all of it being from his balls, unlodged itself his throat and landed in a pile of gold. Ann slowed her licking but didn't stop as she wasn't told to. All twenty inches of throbbing tabby tackle was revealed to everyone in the room.

Kamoshida sputtered. His long legs tangled themselves as he staggered backward. A cock that was larger than his? No. It couldn't be. The thought made his knees weak. He collapsed onto the ground, his ass flat on the ground, and his legs spread, as if he was beckoning the cat towards him.

“Impressed? Didn't you know that good things come in small packages.” Morgana hopped off the chest and made his way towards him.

“I...” The perverted teacher-slash-king was speechless. His amber eyes flickered from the sight of Morgana's swaying member and to the smug smirk spreading across his round face. The sight of his cock was almost beautiful in the sparkling golden light of his crown. No! What was he thinking?! “Leave now and I'll forgive this trespass—”

Morgana was now in front of him, the leaking tip of his barbed dick a breath away from his lips. “Is that what you really want? I came here for treasure, but, I think I'll take another souvenir. If you catch my drift.” His bottom paw tapped at Kamoshida's toned thigh as he stepped closer. The tip of his dick brushing against his cheekbone.

Kamoshida didn't stand a chance. The heady scent of the thief's musk wafted into his senses. Any comprehensible thought slowly began to fade from his mind. ' _Cock, cock, cock, cock.'_ The word rang like church bells in his skull. It was as if Morgana's cock itself was chipping away at his brain to reveal the cock-crazed whore he _really_ was.

“N-no! G-guards!” He screamed, his voice going unheard. The world rumbled around them, almost as if Kamoshida's cognition was being shaped by this new but frightening experience.

Morgana raised an eyebrow then he smirked. He had never met someone who didn't immediately fall for his cocknosis. This would be fun. “Looks like I'll have to break this one in. Pets! Hold him down. Ann, get back in place.”

The thieves scrambled towards their alpha, holes twitching obscenely as they got into position. Ryuji and Ren pinned Kamoshida to the wall as Ann got back behind Morgana. The sloppy noises of an unrestrained rimjob filled the air.

Kamoshida's blood ran cold as he was transfixed by the sight of cat cock mere centimeters from his eye. A pearl of pussy pre threatened to drip onto his blanched face. How would it taste? No, no, no... His new would-be conqueror's paws wrapped around his shaft and quickly stroked. Each stroke summoned another wave of musk and precum to shoot onto Kamoshida's face. Sweat and pre dripped down his skin in lewd rivulets. All the man could hear was the sound of his heart pounding inside his ribcage. Everything faded away. Soon, it was just him and Morgana's leaking cock.

“I'm cumming,” Morgana bellowed out. With a meow, he tilted his head back and stopped stroking. His tail sprang up in the air, showing his excitement. Thick spurts of kitty spunk shot out in the air and splattered onto the three male's bodies. Milky white clashed against crimson velvet and stark black leather. The strength of Morgana's cumshot had almost hurt. Spurt after spurt after spurt gushed from the thick breeding tool. It was as if a clowder was shooting all this chowder. There was no way that one being could cum this loud and proud.

Kamoshida gasped as Ren and Ryuji mewled in delight. He felt tongues dragging across his face. For every lick that cleaned his face, there was another shot of cum. Soon, his body was painted white. His body felt heavy and weak. He didn't know what to do. The sensation of cock snot drenching his body, seeping into his pores, and marking him with this stench made him shudder. Pungent musk and fish invaded his senses, wafting into his nostrils and filling his lungs with the scent of superior felid semen. He gasped, eyelids fluttering as the sound of another round of fresh spaff surged onto flushed skin and tongues. A rush of cum flooded his mouth. The scent of his dizzyingly strong semen had nothing on the intense, almost disgustingly so, taste of his cum. He swallowed and swallowed but it never seemed to end.

Another tongue joined in with the cleanup. It had to have been Takamaki. He couldn't even appreciate it let along acknowledge it. The never-ending assault on every one of his senses overloaded his brain.

After ten minutes, Morgana's semen spray finally petered out into small dribbles. He shook the last few drops from his dick, Ann lapped it up. Kamoshida sat there dazed. His stomach was visibly distended. What was once rock hard abs sculpted by Pygmalion himself was now a swollen, rounded mass. He coughed. Cum splattered out of his ruined lips. What little was left of Suguru Kamoshida's mind was spinning. _'Cock, cock, cock, cock.'_

“That was fun,” Morgana said. “But it's not what I wanted. Flip him over and strip him, fuck pets.”

Ryuji came to first. He spun and then pinned the shadow of his soon-to-be disgraced teacher to the ground. Ren soon followed. Ann was still drunk off of cum and had her ass sticking straight up in the ass. The weight of Kamoshida's body pushed down on his swollen belly, forcing out a rush of cum from his lips.

“W-wait...” The older man stammered. A pair of hands flipped his cape up as another tugged down his flimsy pink speedo. His shameful erection, standing at nine and a half, nearly tore through the shimmering spandex. Hands reached for his sculpted ass and pulled apart his cheeks.

“I knew you were a virgin. I'm glad. Consider this punishment for your horrendous crimes!” Morgana shouted as he pushed the head of his pussy pecker into Kamoshida's tight virgin ass.

The man bellowed out. His assailant's assistants kept him pinned to the ground. His toes curled in his tacky clogs. Oh god, he was being taken by a fucking cat.

Inch by agonizing inch spread open his once pristine hole. His stomach shifted. Cum sloshed in his bloated stomach thanks to Morgana's steadily growing thrusts and giant cock bulging in his guts. Barbs ground his insides until he felt absolutely raw. His prostate was assaulted by those fleshy barbs. Kamoshida's own cock throbbed hungrily for release. He couldn't even relieve himself in this position. Furry cat nuts smacked against his own.

How was something so small able to...?!

God, who cared anymore?

The Palace around the would-be Phantom Thieves shook. Stone crumbled and tacky artwork fell to the ground. Statues of shapely asses and tits morphed to sculpted furry Adonises with juicy fat kitty keisters with massive phalluses that hung past the stubby legs. Cognitive versions of his students burst into white rose petals and turned to dust. Each powerful thrust Morgana gave sent another ripple throughout the cognition.

Morgana grinned as he realized what was happening. His cock was more than enough to change Kamoshida's heart, or perhaps, it was the act of “stealing” his anal virginity. If fucking a tight ass like this was going to help him get back his human form, he wasn't about to complain.

“How do you feel, fuckmeat?” The cat asked.

Kamoshida simply howled. His eyes rolled back in his skull as his tongue began to roll out of his panting mouth. “Coooooccckk~.”

“Heh, thought so.” A paw slapped Kamoshida's firm ass. “Tighten this ass up! I want to cum.”

Kamoshida simply caterwauled. Anything resembling the abusive pervy teacher was gone now. All that was left was a ruined cum drooling slut with a wreck'd-um. It was almost impressive that he managed to last this long. These stupid high school sluts became willing ball polishers from one whiff of his musk. He'd almost miss Kamoshida, as awful as he was.

The king mewled one last time. A pale imitation—thin, watery, and minuscule when compared to the river of cum he was forced to endure—of Morgana's orgasm. He began to glow. Sparkles appeared in the corners of his hazy vision.

Morgana huffed before slamming his hips as hard as he could. Somehow, the entirety of his massive cock lodged itself deep within the confines of Kamoshida's asshole. The feeling of his ass pussy spasming around his kitty cock was enough to finally make him cum.

It was as if a cannonball had dropped into the shadow's stomach. That first load was so heavy and thick. Then another and another and other. Kamoshida gasped and panted. His already bulging tummy grew and grew and grew. Semen rushed from his throat and splattered onto the already ruined ground. Cum leaked from his wrecked asshole. The Palace shook once more. Bricks fell from the wall and onto the ground, crushing any remaining shadows that thought they were guards for their fallen king. Everything shook and collapsed.

“Take it all!” Morgana screamed as one final spurt rushed out of him.

Kamoshida choked as another rush of kindle concoction rose in his throat. He was drowning in cum. His eyelids fluttered closed. His world had been changed. Soon, he faded to sparkling white, a completely changed man.

Morgana sighed in relief, only to realize he and the others had mere minutes to get out of this cognition. As they scrambled to find their footing on the sticky, slippery semen slicked ground, Morgana knew what he had to do in the future.

It was a hard job, but, someone had to change the world.


End file.
